There are a number of solar tracking systems that utilize small sensor arrays to determine the location of the sun in the sky relative to the solar tracker. The sensor arrays generally acquire and integrate the entire spectrum of light without differentiating between colors of light, which vary depending on the which direction the sensor is facing as well as the angular difference between the sensor and the sun. In addition, sensor arrays generally ignore the polarization of the incidence sunlight, which also varies depending on the direction the sensor is facing and its angular distance away from the sun. There is therefore a need for a solar tracking system that can determine its orientation based on a combination of light intensity, light polarization, light color, and/or light color ratios.